


光矢之的

by Xufengyang



Category: Fate/Grand Order, 马迦 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 马迦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xufengyang/pseuds/Xufengyang
Summary: 全身曼海蒂/接上【灯火错影】





	光矢之的

“你就持续到『我满意为止』吧。”  
“那我要上了哦，就算你哭着求饶我也不会停的！”  
……  
模拟作战室里又是一天一场一场一天的大乱斗，直到夕阳西下，大家才散伙回寝。听到了耳环与项链相撞击的声音，那节奏熟悉如戴着脚铃的步调，马嘶一阵疑惑，不一会，迦尔纳果然进了房间，问他今晚不用去值夜班吗，他说今晚和兰陵王串休了。  
迦尔纳从斗篷里伸出手，亮出几个瓶瓶罐罐，是海娜膏和纹身笔，这是他一个月来认真试吃了帕尔瓦蒂的新菜式所得来的奖励。  
“噢！”马嘶肃然起敬，又问女神有没有让迦尔纳捎给他什么东西，毕竟他也陪吃了一个月。  
“每次我叫马嘶吃饭他总说再等一会，所以给他的奖励也要再等一会，——女神是这么说的。”迦尔纳用自己平淡的语调复述了一遍女神的女式口吻。  
“是、是嘛……”马嘶一阵脸红，“所以你是来叫我给你画曼海蒂对吗？”  
见迦尔纳点头，他就进了浴室，玻璃上还有水，看起来他刚刚洗过澡了，但他说这不一样，接触女神的赠予之前理应沐浴焚香，哼一段礼赞。  
“哦……这样。”迦尔纳也决定再洗一遍澡，于是两人一个站在花洒下从头冲刷全身，胸前合十双手，一个没在浴桶的冷水里只露出一双眼，双手合十举过头顶。  
马嘶自觉冲洗好了，就把迦尔纳从水里捞了出来，塞给他香波和搓澡巾，说他尤其应该彻底洁净全身，然后就拿着刷子帮他一顿搓后背，迦尔纳也愣愣的，往自己身上搓香波，一时间，本就不宽敞的洗浴间里到处都飘溢着浮沫。然后马嘶拎起一桶清水哗啦一下从他头顶倾倒下来，被搓得麻酥酥的身子用凉水一激，软滑的泡沫沿着身体顺流而下，竟有些舒适。  
金饰和衣料早就灵体化褪去，迦尔纳只在腰上裹了一条浴巾，坐在床边。马嘶拿起纹身笔在半空中熟熟手，描画就可以开始了，虽然他现在只会愤怒，但也曾是个无比冷静的战士，做事自然是粗中有细。按照女神所述，每一个瓶子里都装着不同颜色的海娜膏，要绘遍全身方能用尽，赐福也才算完满，但女神的曼海蒂一旦画上就是永久性的，平时隐藏在体肤中，必要时刻才会显现，虽远不及苏利耶的黄金宝甲，但也有护身的作用。  
不过为什么是曼海蒂呢？马嘶一边碎碎念，一边往纹身笔里填充海娜膏，对于女神的赠礼，他当然没有任何质疑，虽然很少有男子画曼海蒂，但瓦苏戴夫还戴过鼻环呢，可能用这种方式才能寄托女神的力量吧。  
“抱歉我不太擅长做这种事。”见他似乎有些困扰，迦尔纳先表达了歉意，自己明明比对方纤细许多，却不太擅长做细致的事，看起来很奇怪吧，他腹诽着自己，但就算让他穿针引线，他抡惯了枪的手也不见得能拿得稳一根针，给蛋糕裱花或穿过钱眼调酒就已经是他现在的极限了。  
“你这家伙不是不擅长，”想到他肯定又在默默贬低自己，马嘶用力拍了一下他的后背，让他趴在床上，“自己给自己纹身也太麻烦了，还是纹全身。”  
自己似乎又惹得他不耐烦了，这个时候可不能烦躁，迦尔纳便立刻转移话题，正好想起今天项羽跟他们讲过的中国古代文学典故，是有些耐人寻味，就和马嘶聊了起来。  
『今一种黑色，腰甚细，衔泥于人室及器物边作房如并竹管者是也。其生子如粟米大。置中，乃捕取草上青蜘蛛十余枚。满中，仍塞口，以拟其子大为粮也。其一种入芦竹管者亦取草上青虫。一名蜾蠃。诗人云：螟蛉有子，蜾蠃负之。言细腰物无雌，皆取青虫教祝便变成己子，斯为谬矣。造诗者乃可不详，未审夫子何为因其僻耶。圣人有阙，多皆类此。』  
迦尔纳生前是被罗陀妈妈和车夫父亲养大的，所以听完了这个故事，也不禁认为自己应该可以说是他们的螟蛉子吧，但马嘶却不这么认为。  
“唔，如果我还是令他们蒙羞了的话……不过我带给他们的应该不是耻辱，我身上苏利耶的光芒可以保证，但我确实给他们留下了不幸和哀痛，这也是无法否认的事实。”  
“不是这个啦！你倒还是在不该迟钝的地方上那么迟钝，”听马嘶的声音，他说这话时是狠用了些气力的，但手上依然丝毫不受影响，稳稳地描绘着自己一边观察一边想到的图案，“你不是也带给了他们喜悦与荣光吗？并没有把他们吃空还不屑一顾啊。”  
本是高贵的太阳之子，却并没有把身为凡人的养父母弃于脚下，也没有自怨自艾。  
上半身的背面都纹好了，为了便于整体的设计，马嘶一把拽走了那条碍事的浴巾。  
“那里也要吗？”迦尔纳稍微朝他侧过脸来回眸。  
“既然是全身的赐福，当然哪块都不能少了，可别重蹈那个笨蛋的覆辙了。”马嘶有点气愤地说。  
于是下半身的背面也顺利画好了，其实迦尔纳从一开始就一直觉得很痒，马嘶也能看得出来他在忍耐着一动不动，简直是铁一般的坚毅，尤其画到尾椎、腰窝和脚心时，他居然连大气都没出，明明平时马嘶一舔他的腰窝就能让他的腰软下来。  
“好了，你可以翻过来了。”马嘶顺手拍了拍他的屁股。  
“你画了什么？”迦尔纳依言翻过身，被他勒住双腋，让背部倚在宽厚的胸前，赭石色的大手抬起了白俏的下巴，对视间端量了一会面骨，纹身笔就轻轻地、连续不断地沿着眉骨的走势点在了额头上。  
马嘶没有立刻回答，还在回忆见过的花纹，往这具苍白劲瘦的身体上构想。画完了面部，他又让迦尔纳躺下，伸手轻轻一推让他别过脸去，呈现出白瓷般易碎的颈侧，自己盘起腿坐在旁边，顺滑细腻的笔锋在实如银脉般横亘的血管和筋骨上点染。  
一些即兴创作的纹样蔓过胸膛，然后马嘶却分开了他的大腿，坐在他的腿间，从下腹逐渐往上描摹出了灵衣状态下的枪纹。迦尔纳并没有子宫，但每次两人交合到下腹愈发炽热，南红色和粉白色的身体水乳交融时，粉白色的下腹都会浅浅地浮现出这个图案，是魔力对冲导致的反应，在承受方的身体上刻下了暂时的魔术回路。其实到了这个时候，马嘶可以借刻印操控迦尔纳的意志，迦尔纳也可以借刻印反噬马嘶的意志，不过他们从没这么做过。  
终于连脚趾尖也缀上了花纹，而那些痕迹也隐没进了迦尔纳的体肤，就像他身上从来都是一片空白。  
“可以了吧。”迦尔纳刚坐起来，浑身的细痒感还没消退，马嘶却突然以一条大腿顶开了他的双腿，让他坐了上来，毕竟那一条腿都快有迦尔纳的腰粗了。  
“我觉得，这里也需要。”想到黄金铠甲都自带胖次，马嘶一把扶起了白色的茎柱。  
“……很严谨，那就继续吧。”迦尔纳不知该说什么好，想到什么就脱口而出。  
笔尖从根部一圈一圈往上绕，时间仿佛变得漫长，但才画了一半，马嘶有点难为情地跟他开口：“其实，你稍微硬一下会方便快点画完。”  
“可是，你这样弄太痒了，我恐怕是硬不起来。”  
“……”  
“……”  
俩人互相卡巴卡巴眼，但马嘶并不想放弃，便一把握住迦尔纳的腰转了过去，让他背贴着自己，下巴刚好抵进他的肩窝蹭了蹭，手已经摸上了他的双乳，嘴在他耳边低语：“要是刚才你一屁股坐上去了会怎么样？”  
“哈啊……”轻细的喘息声陡然升高，迦尔纳感觉到身后有东西在膨胀，自己的白茎也跟着勃起了，马嘶趁机低下头去给他画完。  
看到他的铃口和花径都在酝酿，马嘶来不及趴到他股间再涂满会阴，干脆让他自己扳开双腿把持住，身子往下滑了一段，把蚌肉部位尽量朝上展露。但这种姿态实在是引人遐思，尤其看到迦尔纳逐渐对自己敞开的柔软港湾，马嘶忍住手抖才把最后一笔细致入微地收关。  
随后马嘶还没来得及反应，迦尔纳却背对着他自己坐了上去，未经扩张的后穴突然将勾引的信号通过吸附住巨根袭遍了他全身上下的每一根汗毛尖，壮硕的红笋不禁已经在里面捣如蒜杵，那看似脆弱的前庭后院的开关都集中在后穴深处的腺体上，神经直通前腹，因此每次都是后穴里面先充满汁水，再带动前庭的阀门，臀缝也更加渴望吞吃鼎柱。  
连绵的喘叫声将空气浸湿，透过对面浴室里的镜子，马嘶看到迦尔纳一脸涕泗横流。  
“这样……果然、很……舒服……”  
难得听到他说出了欲望，催得马嘶兴致更冲，支棱起身子把他按伏在床上，朝后拽起他的双臂，捏住手腕，对着小穴加快了撞击频率，活像纵马驰骋，淫液顺着迦尔纳的两腿内侧流淌不止，像打翻的牛奶，前庭花蕊中也有蜜汁垂涎而下，一根细丝不断流地滴在床上，柱头更是一股又一股地吐不尽白浊。  
回想起来，第一次肉体相连的时候就很自然娴熟了。早在刹那的永恒尽头，空白的彷徨狭缝，只有存在概念的他们打斗了几千回，像那梵修了三千年只为唤起湿婆注意的帕尔瓦蒂，执着于千锤百炼的他们，早已冥会神萦了无数次，肉身上的契合嵌套更是水到渠成。不过第一次就见他这么从容，马嘶还是有点难为情地在心里嘀咕，这家伙不会已经在别的世界线跟那边的自己做过了吧？偏偏这时他就发动了贫者的见识，告诉他是的没错就是他想的那样，——真是在该糊涂的时候还是一如既往的敏锐。  
此时他们的身体仿佛在云海间漂游，跌宕至高潮时，马嘶的鼎柱已完全顶到满格，在融化成他的形状的甬道里昂扬四射。迦尔纳的腰却怎么也停不下来，一个劲抽搐着抬臀迎合，里面就像上紧了弦，而现在正是疯狂转动发条的时刻，荡漾的程度连他自己都感到惊慌，忍不住叫喊起来，却只能发出“啊啊”的简单音节，身体还是无法自控地吞纳着已经嵌在了里面的肉杵，难道是坏掉了吗？  
马嘶看出了他的不安，用手掌按揉着他的小腹，可这除了带着安抚的意思，却更有力地刺激到了他的性感带，大脑快被情欲的热浪冲击到一片真空，或许眼中也只剩下心形的瞳纹了，可马嘶还没射完。  
这之后迦尔纳差点昏迷过去，马嘶把他如烂醉般陷在床里的身子翻过来，发现他满脸混乱的眼泪和口水，顺着下巴淌过颈侧，洇湿了一片床单，胸腔在悸动中喘息了很久才缓和下来，神情也从涣散逐渐恢复清醒。  
“你没事吧？才做了一次就跟散了架一样。”马嘶扶着他坐起身，打趣道。  
迦尔纳有点反胃，但他知道这并不是因为马嘶射得太多，这点魔力远不会给自己的灵核造成负担，而是他自己一时承受不住帕尔瓦蒂的赐福中蕴含的以太，所以他没吭声，只是坐着缓神，另一方面也在暗自感慨，没想到帕尔瓦蒂随手的一个赠礼都这么实在，这就是宇宙之母（瞻迦芭）的慈爱吗……

这家伙又在想什么呢？马嘶搂住了他的腰背，把胸膛和肩膀借给他，今晚还是决定把他留下来过夜了。后来他休息好了，两人坐在地上下了一宿飞行棋，好不安逸，又是一段共处的欢快时光。但马嘶心里还是有一团糟乱的疙瘩，他并非看不出迦尔纳眼中偶尔流转而过的失望，他到底在失望什么呢？这回看起来并不是关于阿周那，而是别的什么，任谁也问不出来的东西，这家伙守口如瓶的时候可真讨厌，嘴比铠甲还硬。  
“感谢你，畏友啊。虽说你的愤怒，也许是不正确、不完美的存在。然而世上确实存在只有愤怒才能拯救的失望吧。”  
想起这番话，马嘶也不知道自己的愤怒能否再度拯救什么，毕竟异闻带那一出逆转就是奇迹。不过纹身的意义他还是理解的，想要体现、坚守自我存在性的印证，这种看似矜持的倔犟他已经在前御主和御主身上都见过了。而他也并不困顿，反正像时轮一样前进就能看见一切因之矢射中的果之的了，到时候见分晓吧。


End file.
